1) Covalently linked protein-polysaccharide conjugates exhibit in agarose gel electrophoresis a particle size of 20 nm relative to spherical virus standards. Differences in net charge and size between preparation were distinguished by 2-dimensional agarose gel electrophoresis. Correlation between these differences and immunogenic potency is being attempted. 2) Clathrin-coated brain and liver vesicles exhibit radii of 40 and 53 nm respectively in agarose gel electrophoresis, in agreement with values from electron microscopy. Free mobilities of 0.76 and 0.61 10-5 cm2/s/V were found and measure surface net charge. 3) Inactive renin from amniotic cultures is larger and more basic then active renin by the criteria of quantitative gel electrophoresis. These properties make it likely that inactive renin is prorenin. Under conditions of electrofocusing, each reveals 2 charge isomeric species. 4) Des-angiotensin I-angiotensinogen is optimally separated from angiotensinogen at the transient state of electrofocusing. 5) Angiotensins I, II and III separate as cationic charge isomers in PAGE and can be analyzed jointly at 30%T in the Rf-range 0.3 - 0.8.